Cruiser Shots
by Lazerwolf314
Summary: A sub-500 word ficlet collection ft. random characters, genres, plots, episode tags, AUs, and relationships! You never know what you'll find.
1. 1: Run

_Run_

 _Andy & Nick_

* * *

Her feet slap heavily on the wet pavement, a muted sound compared to the heartbeat pounding in her ears.

( _a cold storage locker, death around her throat, hot air on her face, rage against her skin_ )

She can't feel the cold as she runs, the rain having seeped through her sweater several kilometers ago and chilled her skin.

All she can feel is the wind whistling through her lungs.

( _and the nightmares in her mind, vivid and haunting_ )

When a second set of footsteps falls in next to her, she doesn't bother looking over, knows exactly who runs at her side.

( _dead soldiers and explosions, fire and sun and blood and hot sand, the ghosts of friends continue to haunt him_ )

They may not share nightmares, but they can carry the weight of them together.

Together Nick and Andy run in silence, the presence of a friend enough to help abate the things that lurk in their personal darkness.

* * *

 _A/N: Welcome to this collection of lil ficlets; all will be smaller than 500 words._

 _I'm using this as a place to collect both half formed ideas and tiny oneshots._

 _Will feature most characters from the show, with a mixture of relationships as well, depending on both my mood and what the plot bunnies have come up with._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Hearts always, A._


	2. 2: Hiss

_Hiss_

 _OC_

 _AU_

* * *

I'm Gail Peck's secret.

No one knows about me.

I lurk about her apartment like an ignored shadow, carefully stalking my prey.

I will blindside it and tear it to shreds.

I will rend the world.

I will shake foundations.

When a new noise enters my hearing, I freeze, breath held and eyes scanning the area rapidly.

My target changes, the abandoned bra hanging off the corner of the chair easily forgotten.

Focus wholly on the new prey, I begin stalking, body low to the ground and steps silent.

When I'm only a short leap away, I bunch my muscles and spring.

Chris Diaz will never know what hits him.

I am a tornado of fur, a seething black mass of claws and spit-fire.

And I will perch myself on the head of Gail's new companion.

" _Mrrrow!_ "

* * *

 _A/N: Set vaguely around season 1/2._

 _Also vaguely crackfic-ish; just playing around with first person pov._


	3. 3: Donut

_Donut_

 _Gail & Nick_

 _Tag to 4.02_

* * *

The donut isn't stale.

It's actually perfect, still fresh and a little warm, the frosting soft and just on the edge of melting.

Gail is lying when she says that Hawaiian isn't her favourite flavour; it still is, and it's donuts like this that just solidify her preference.

With the pastry box on her lap, one donut half eaten in her hand -

( _a damn fine donut, she may just eat the whole box_ )

\- she's finding it hard and harder not to at least smile in contentment.

Taking another bite, she ignores yet another side-long look from Nick, who has perfected the puppy dog look, damn him.

The anger that lives in her chest is sputtering, hard to hold onto when Nick has picked her up, brought her donuts, and is letting her stew as he drives.

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, Gail almost feels bad for her contribution to the bruising on his face.

Almost says something.

Focuses back on her anger -

( _can't give in that easily Peck, let him suffer a little longer_ )

\- and sits back, annoyed at how good the damn donut is.

* * *

 _A/N: I really want a donut now._


	4. 4: Potter

_Potter_

 _Andy, Chris, Dov, Gail & Traci_

 _Pre-series, mildly AUish_

* * *

The day after they graduate the academy and two days before they all start at 15, they all crowd into Chris and Dov's apartment, beer and chips scattered everywhere.

Andy arrives first, wrapped in sweats and carrying a pillow under her arm, a warm light of three beers previous already decorating her features.

Traci comes next, her phone immediately stolen by Andy when she won't let it out of her grip, texting furiously, but she relents when Andy trades her for a bottle of beer.

They start after that, not expecting Gail to show, even though the invitation was extended.

They're halfway through the second movie when the icy blonde does appear, who storms in with a rush of tequila on her breath, the rest of the bottle tight in her hands. She settles herself on the mattress Chris and Dov had dragged into the center of the room a few hours previous, nesting into the blankets and pointedly ignoring the curious gazes from the others.

They spend the night getting drunk and throwing chips at one another, half paying attention to the movies, but carefully shutting up each time an important scene comes on.

As much as Gail hates to admit it, she finds herself enjoying her time bonding with the others, even if it is to a Harry Potter movie marathon.

* * *

 _A/N: Just cause I'm watching 7.2 with my roommates right now._


	5. 5: Night Shift Antics 1

_Night Shift Antics #1_

 _Andy, Dov & Gail_

 _Set pretty much anywhere in the series_

* * *

The night shift is boring.

Not always, but most of the time.

On nights where chaos is abundant, on full moons and Friday the 13ths, complaints about the night shift are pretty minimal.

But on the boring nights, where criminals keep themselves to themselves and people behave generally well, the night shifts lead to some interesting events at the Barn.

For example.

"Yes! Four more points for McNally!" Andy cries, pumping a fist in the air as her paper ball successfully bounces off the glass offices of the Detectives area, banks off a pillar and settles easily into a waste paper bin. "I'm creeping up on your lead Epstein," she crows, smirking widely at Dov, who is busy studying the shot she just made.

"Not for long McNally, not for long," Dov promises, before firing off his paper ball, repeating Andy's shot nearly to the letter, but adding just enough force to add an extra bounce off a nearby desk.

"And that's five points for me!" he cheers, scribbling down the score on his scrap of paper.

Andy sticks her tongue out at him and fires a ball at his head.

"You guys are such dorks," Gail pipes up from across the room where she sits, feet up and magazine in her lap.

"Just because you lost in the first round doesn't mean that you need to be bitter," Andy mutters, yelping when Dov launches another paper ball at her head.

* * *

 _A/N: I have a feeling I'll be writing a bunch of night shift centric ficlets._


	6. 6: Wags

_Wags_

 _Andy_

 _At least: Post Season 3_

* * *

The dog is a mess.

Shrunk back in the corner, all hunched bones and trembling limbs, fear clear in the curve of lips and soft snarls vibrating the air.

It will meet her eyes for only a second, before its gaze drops back to the floor, where its claws click nervously as it shifts against the cold concrete.

"I'll take her."

"Um ma'am?"

"I'll take her," Andy repeats, heart in physical pain as she stares at the terrified dog that tries to hide in its own fur.

"Ma'am, this dog hasn't undergone its shots yet nor is she socialized yet; I'm sorry but you can't take her," the adoption center clerk tells her apologetically. "There are several other dogs further down the aisle that are ready to go and are ready to interact with humans, if you'll just follow me," the young man continues, trying to nudge her along.

"No," Andy murmurs, crouching and resting her head against the bars. "I'm taking this one. And I'll come back every day until she's ready."

When the dog's tail twitches, just once, finally looking up from the grey, Andy smiles sadly.

"Don't worry Boo, I'll get you out of here."

* * *

 _A/N: I have a feeling Andy wouldn't be able to walk away from an animal that needed it the most. Just a small headcanon of mine, even if she never actually got a dog in the series. (update: apparently she did get a dog, oops. I've only ever watched until the explosion in the evidence room...)_


	7. 7: Boots

_Boots_

 _Andy & Sam_

 _Season 1ish_

* * *

"I hate breaking in new boots," Andy grumbles, stomping the aforementioned boots to both emphasize her irritation at them and shake off the small accumulation of snow on the toes of them.

At her side, Sam smirks and takes a small sip of his steaming coffee, eyes cutting away from the outdoor community hockey game 15 is providing security for in order to rake his gaze up and down his partner's annoyed form.

"Then why did you get new ones?" he asks with amusement.

"Because my old ones were leaking. Leaking!" she repeats, giving the offending objects another angry stomp. "Even if it rained for only three minutes, I'd end up with wet socks. Do you know how annoying wet socks are?" she demands, turning her intent gaze, and ire, onto him.

Sam quickly refocuses his gaze on the hockey game playing out in front of them, grinning into his coffee.

"Probably as annoying as a Rookie who is apparently allergic to silence," he comments drily. His grin only grows when her fist connects with his shoulder; he would expect nothing less from his rookie.

* * *

 _A/N: Work boots are pretty crap to break in._


	8. 8: Sway

_Sway_

 _Gail & Dov_

 _Undefined season_

* * *

She really doesn't know what sparked it; she isn't the type of person to dance in public (while sober of course), but somehow, she finds herself swaying to the rhythm shimmering through the night air, unconfined by the hulking arena.

Tucking her hands deep into the pockets of her uniform jacket, Gail continues to sway, weight shifting in her boots as she lets the music thrum through her. It's easy to ignore the cold blast of winter wind as it streaks down the street.

"What are you doing?" Dov asks suddenly, finally distracted with his eagle-eyed fixation on his note pad from where he's been jotting down the last of his notes about the assault that they'd been called to for backup moments ago.

Gail doesn't answer, instead, spears him with a look that tells him to instinctively keep his mouth shut.

For another few minutes, she let's herself enjoy the music.

* * *

 _A/N: I keep getting called out for dancing at work._


End file.
